


i’ve got the feeling you’re the right thing after all

by seaunicorn



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Beaches, Eye Contact, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Public Nudity, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaunicorn/pseuds/seaunicorn
Summary: “Yasha Nydoorin, have you ever been skinny dipping?”Beau and Yasha spice up their first date with a little bit of fun, harmless crime.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 9
Kudos: 181





	i’ve got the feeling you’re the right thing after all

Beau had plans.

Get in the tower, conjure up a bar, grab a drink, see where the night takes them. Even in the middle of an arctic wasteland, with Caleb’s help, it was a solid plan.

Then they went back to Nicodranas and Beau chucked her whole plan out the window.

Sure, they could still go to a bar, a real bar, and grab a drink that wasn’t served to them by cats, but that didn’t feel special enough. A simple bar was fine when it was all she had to work with, but now they had the whole city of Nicodranas at their disposal. Beau wanted to do something different, something just for the two of them. She wanted the night to be perfect.

That was how Beau found herself leading Yasha down to the beach just outside the city at sunset.

She had sent Jester ahead to set up for their arrival and given her a fistful of gold for the supplies. All Beau had requested was a simple picnic blanket and a bottle of wine, but Jester had gone _all out._ Beau and Yasha trekked down the shore hand in hand, bare feet in the warm sand, and their spot was immediately obvious.

The beach was mostly empty, the last few stragglers leaving as the sun went down, but there was a large, ornamental rug on the sand, surrounded by dozens of candles, with a bottle of what Beau recognized as probably some of the most expensive champagne she had ever seen. To top it all off, there were also rose petals strewn over the area. Beau was surprised that Jester hadn’t rented out a flashing sign proclaiming their first date to all who pass. Yasha squeezed her hand as they approached.

“Wow,” she gasped. “You arranged for all this?”

“My request was a little more simple,” Beau said as she nervously rubbed the back of her neck. “Jester took some liberties.”

Yasha chuckled. “Well, it’s lovely.”

Beau made a mental note to thank Jester later.

They sat down on the blanket, making themselves comfortable. Beau watched as Yasha picked up a few of the rose petals, then took out her notebook, pressed them between the pages and closed it. She looked up and her cheeks flushed when she noticed Beau staring at her.

“I wanted to keep something to remember tonight,” Yasha explained.

“The night is still young,” Beau said. “I’m sure we’ll have plenty to remember.”

“Maybe I just have a feeling that it’s going to be a good night.”

Beau smiled. “I’ll drink to that.” She grabbed the bottle of champagne and twisted the cork until it came out with a loud pop. Ignoring the crystal glasses that Jester had provided, Beau took a swig directly from the bottle. It must have been magic champagne or something; it had been sitting out on the warm, sandy beach for a while, and yet the drink Beau took was ice cold. The bubbles fizzed in her chest as she swallowed. It was damn delicious.

She offered the bottle, and Beau blushed as their fingers brushed together momentarily when Yasha took it. She held Beau’s gaze while she had a drink.

“So why here?” Yasha asked, looking around at the beach. She handed the bottle back to Beau, and they continued to pass the champagne back and forth between them, taking sips as they spoke.

“I’ve always found the beach really peaceful,” Beau said. “It was one of the first places I was actually able to meditate. Something about the ambient noise—the crashing waves, the birds, the sea breeze—helps me clear my head.”

She said nothing for a moment and closed her eyes, just listening. It was getting late so birds were few and far between, and the breeze was light today, almost nonexistent, but the waves— those were consistent and powerful. The roaring waters as they crashed onto the shore made Beau feel so small. She opened her eyes and saw Yasha watching her with a small smile on her lips.

“And when we were here before, I noticed you had taken a liking to it as well,” Beau confessed. “I heard you playing your harp on the beach.” Yasha’s eyes grew wide.

“That’s embarrassing,” she muttered. “I was so bad at the harp back then.”

“I thought it sounded nice.”

Yasha raised an eyebrow at her. “You’re just biased.”

“Maybe,” Beau shrugged. “I can’t help it if the woman playing is so pretty.” Yasha’s cheeks turned bright red and she quickly took another sip. “Why did you want to learn the harp?” she asked casually.

Yasha shrugged. “I don’t know,” she said. “At first it was just wishful thinking. Maybe my lost time was spent doing something beautiful. But after I realized that wasn’t the case, I think I did it for _me._ I’ve always been used as a weapon; I was a warrior for my tribe, Obann made me do… a lot of terrible things. I guess that’s all some people see me for. I wanted to make something beautiful for once instead of destroying everything I touch.”

Beau definitely understood longing to be something other than what everyone expected of her, even if she had a different way of going about it. They were scarred in different ways because of people who wanted to control them. She clenched her fist at the thought of Obann, and how helpless Yasha must have felt under his control, but shook her head and let herself relax. Tonight wasn’t about that.

“That makes sense,” Beau said. “You’re not a weapon. You’re so much more than that.”

Yasha gave a shy smile. “I have gotten a lot better, though. At the harp. At least, I’d like to think so.”

“Practice makes perfect,” Beau said. “If you need a practice buddy, I’m always happy to listen. Might make for some good meditation.”

“Just the two of us?” Yasha asked. Her cheeks seemed to be flushed in a constant shade of light pink. It was adorable.

“Could be nice,” Beau shrugged.

“Or distracting.”

Beau smirked, leaning in with her smug confidence. “Do you find me distracting, Yasha?”

Yasha also leaned in, matching Beau’s energy. Her eyes swooped lower, lingering on Beau’s lips for a moment before traveling down the column of her neck, glancing over her chest, fixating on her toned abdomen with a hungry gaze. She swallowed thickly and met Beau’s eyes again. “Very much so.”

Beau’s mouth went dry and her bravado flew into the sea, sinking to the ocean floor, never to be found again. “Uh-“ she started, but couldn’t find the words. Yasha had a way of fogging up her mind and turning her into a bumbling idiot. Beau didn’t say anything and just stared at Yasha for a moment, speechless.

Yasha returned Beau’s smirk and leaned back, snatching the bottle from her hands and taking another sip. “This stuff is good,” she said casually. “We didn’t have anything like it back in my tribe.”

Beau cleared her throat and leaned back, trying to play it cool. She hoped it wasn’t too obvious how distracted Yasha could make her with just a few simple words. _Shit._

“What kinda stuff did you guys drink then?” Beau asked.

Yasha shrugged. “Mostly whatever we could make ourselves. Bitter ales, hard shit. Sometimes we would find an old bottle of something that was lost while scavenging. Nothing special.” She took another long swig. “You know, I’m very glad I left Xhorhas. The drinks here are much better.”

“Yeah, I’m—I’m glad you’re here too,” Beau smiled, then looked down at her lap. “Sorry it took so long for us to get around to this. It just felt like there was never a good moment and I—honestly I was starting to get a little worried we wouldn’t get a chance.”

Yasha smiled sadly. “Yeah, me too. I know we still have a lot to worry about, but it’s nice to have a break. Pretend we don’t have anything else to worry about. At least for a little while.”

“Do you want to know something dumb?”

Yasha looked at her inquisitively.

“I had a really stupid idea,” Beau started. “In my defense, Fjord also thought it was a great idea at the time. In retrospect, not so much. But when we were going to have our date in the tower, I thought it would be fun if we broke into Caleb’s top floors.”

Yasha frowned. “His memories?”

“Yeah, that was before I knew what they were. Probably would have made things a bit awkward if we stumbled into his Solstryce Academy sex den without realizing it,” Beau mused.

Yasha laughed, but swatted her playfully. “It was important to him.”

“I know that _now!”_ Beau defended. “But, you know, I thought a little B&E would spice up the evening.”

“I should have known crime would be on your list for a romantic evening,” Yasha chuckled.

“What? It can be fun!” Beau protested. “The adrenaline, wondering if you’re going to get caught. It’s exciting.”

“I’m sure it is.”

“I’ll prove it to you!”

“Beau, I am not committing a crime with you on our first date.”

“Nothing bad,” Beau said. A thought flashed across her mind. A crazy idea. A wonderful idea. “It’ll be something fun, I promise.”

“What did you have in mind?”

Beau leaned in close, cocked her head, and with a smirk, asked, “Yasha Nydoorin, have you ever been skinny dipping?”

Yasha’s brows scrunched together, confused by the unfamiliar phrase. It was adorable. “Skinny dipping?” she asked.

“It’s when you go swimming,” Beau explained, “completely naked.”

Yasha’s eyes grew wide and her face went red as a strawberry. She glanced over her shoulder, around at the rest of the beach. “But— we’re in public,” she said, even though there was not a single other soul on the beach besides the two of them.

“That’s half the fun,” Beau said. She quickly jumped to her feet and tore off her pants, tossing them so they landed on top of Yasha’s head. Beau stripped until she was in only her undergarments and jerked her head toward the water. “You coming?”

Beau backed away slowly, giving Yasha an out if she wanted. Yasha dropped Beau’s pants on the blanket and looked up at her. There was a moment of hesitation as she started at Beau, eyes dark. Then with a nervous smirk, Yasha quickly rose to her feet and began to strip as well.

“Yes!” Beau whooped, and took off running for the water. “Let’s go!”

Beau wasn’t even fully undressed yet, but she was humming with excitement. The sea breeze whipped against her bare skin as she sped down the shore and stopped when she was ankle deep in the water. Beau turned around to see Yasha, also stripped down to her underwear, following behind. Yasha’s pace was a bit slower, more tentative, but she was coming.

The moons were already high in the sky and the beach was empty, save for the distant light of a bonfire that wasn’t close enough for her to even make out how many people were around it. The midsummer Nicodranas heat lasted all day long, well past sunset. Even with the crisp ocean breeze, Beau felt a bead of sweat drip down her forehead—though maybe it was the anticipation making her sweat. The icy water was a relief against the warm night air. Waves crashed as she waded deeper and deeper until the water lapped at her waist.

She turned around again and saw that Yasha had reached the water, lingering in the shallows. The moonlight glistened beautifully off her pale skin, accenting each curve of defined muscle on her body. It was a sight that Beau wished she had hours to study and appreciate. The last time she had seen this much of Yasha was at the bathhouse in Zadash, a lifetime ago. A shiver ran down her spine at the realization she might get a glimpse of a little more once again.

Feeling a bit frisky, Beau sunk deeper into the water, slipped off her underwear, balled up the damp fabric, and chucked it at Yasha, who caught it easily. The water was cold against her fully bare skin, but the look on Yasha’s face when she realized what Beau had tossed at her made Beau heat up once again. Yasha dropped the fabric on the shore and waded into the water.

By the time Yasha caught up with her, Beau was deep enough that she was fully treading water, unable to touch the bottom. Yasha was only up to her shoulders, standing firmly on two feet. They were far out enough into the water that the waves had not yet crested and were merely gentle swells. They swayed together with the push and pull of the water, bumping into each other every so often.

Yasha glanced down into the water, only to realize it was inky black in the night, and neither of them could see anything underneath. She bit her lip. “Are you…?” she started to ask, but couldn’t quite finish her sentence.

Beau swam a little closer, brushing her bare chest against Yasha’s front. She grabbed Yasha’s hands and put them on her own body, urging them to explore.

“Oh, gods—“ Yasha stuttered, pulling Beau closer into her. Beau wrapped her arms around Yasha’s neck and her legs around Yasha’s waist, letting herself be carried. She gripped at the fabric of Yasha’s tank top and tugged at it a little.

“Your turn?” she suggested.

Yasha nodded, and Beau helped her out of her top. Yasha handled her own underwear, and eventually the two held the sopping wet fabric between them. Yasha grabbed it and chucked it to the shore. It landed in the sand next to Beau’s with a thunk.

“So, how do you feel?” Beau asked, hyper aware of Yasha’s breasts pressed against hers, Yasha’s hands lightly gripping Beau’s bare ass to hold her up as her legs were wrapped around her waist. She tried not to think about it, but it was exceedingly difficult and instead tried to remember how to breathe.

“You were right,” Yasha muttered. “This is… quite enjoyable.”

“I just figured it was a beautiful night for a swim,” Beau said innocently. She pushed off of Yasha and swam deeper into the water. The splash from behind told her that Yasha was following. She dove under the surface, fully submerged, listening to the distant, echoing splash of Yasha swimming after her. She opened her eyes but the dark night made it difficult to see. Instead, she drifted back to the surface and floated on her back.

Suddenly, Yasha’s arms caught Beau around the waist and tugged her back, holding her from behind.

“Who said you could leave?” Yasha husked in her ear, lips gently brushing the skin there. Her strong hands smoothed down Beau’s abdomen, lower and lower…

She tried to escape again, unable to stand this torture for much longer, but Yasha held on tight.

“No fair,” Beau muttered. “You’re taller.”

“And stronger.”

Yasha pulled her in close and Beau’s mind went blank. All she could perceive were Yasha’s eyes, dark and hungry. She was close enough that her wet hair tickled Beau’s face and her breath ghosted against her lips. Her presence was more intoxicating than the strongest liquor. Beau’s hand gripped the back of Yasha’s neck and leaned in. Their noses brushed, their lips centimeters apart, just a little closer and—

“Oi! What are you two doing?!”

Beau jumped out of Yasha’s arms, startled, and they both looked to the shore where an angry looking Zhelezo guard had spotted them and was storming down the beach.

“Shit,” Beau muttered, both frustrated at getting caught, and what had been interrupted. “Let’s go!”

They swam to the shore rather quickly and, foregoing their underwear, made a beeline for the blanket.

“HEY! Get back here!”

Beau hadn’t planned on adding streaking to her list of first date activities, but she was good at rolling with the punches, both literally and metaphorically. At least they were both fast. The Zhelezo had been taken aback by their speed, so Beau and Yasha were able to gain a quick lead. They snatched their clothes and belongings from the blanket, leaving everything else behind, and hastily dressed as the continued sprinting back toward Nicodranas proper.

A few more Zhelezo were notified and began to give chase, but none were a match for Beau and Yasha. Beau was not even paying much attention to where they were heading, but she didn’t mind getting lost in the city with Yasha as long as it meant losing their pursuers as well.

Eventually, the sounds of the guards grew distant. Beau slowed to a jog and came to a stop in front of a small shop. Yasha was right behind her. They had somehow made it to the shopping district, which was empty this time of night. The Lavish Chateau was only a short walk away. Beau leaned back against the building to catch her breath. Yasha’s cheeks were flushed from the run and her breath was short, but she had a breathtaking grin on her lips. She looked at Beau, then burst into laughter.

“You’re right,” Yasha said. “That was exhilarating.”

Beau chuckled along with her. “Sorry the fun got cut short.”

“It’s all right.”

As their laughter subsided, Yasha leaned next to Beau. Beau looked up at her, the back of her head resting against the brick wall behind her. Yasha was close again, the same look in her eyes as she had at the beach before they were so rudely interrupted.

This time, there were no interruptions. Yasha kissed her.

It was, honestly, nothing that a first kiss _should_ be. It was months of yearning and pent up desperation and the fear that they might die and miss their chance all coming to an unavoidable peak before surging down like an avalanche, and there was no stopping it. Yasha pressed forward so Beau’s body was trapped against the wall of the building. Her tongue was firm, her lips were desperate, her teeth were rough, but her hands were gentle as she cupped Beau’s face like a delicate flower.

It was everything.

Beau couldn’t stop her hands from roaming, tentatively exploring every inch that Yasha would allow. They smoothed down her chest, then circled around her back. Her fingers danced down the lines of definition in Yasha’s arms, then pulled her closer by the elbows. She gripped Yasha’s shirt tightly, as though Gelidon might swoop down from the sky and tear her away, and Beau never wanted to let her go.

Soon, oxygen became a scarce necessity, and Beau had to turn her head to avoid the delicious assault of Yasha’s lips. Yasha didn’t seem to mind and instead kissed Beau’s jaw, down her neck, peppering kisses and soft bites there. The sound Beau made was embarrassingly obscene.

“Yasha,” she gasped.

Yasha hummed, and her kisses began to slow until the trace of her tongue and scrape of her teeth had eased into soft pecks, traveling back up until she tilted Beau’s chin up and kissed her lips softly once more.

“Fuck,” Beau breathed. Her eyes fluttered open; Yasha was still only inches away, her lips pink and swollen, her makeup smudged. Yasha licked her lips.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a while,” Yasha murmured.

“Me too,” Beau husked. She was already leaning in again, drawn back to Yasha like a magnet.

They kissed again, more of a slow desperation as desire ebbed and flowed between them. Yasha’s hands were electric as they slowly made their way up the bare skin of her abdomen. She cupped Beau’s breasts over her top, and muffled Beau’s moan with her tongue. Yasha’s thigh slipped between Beau’s leg, pinning her even further to the wall. A gentle grind was all it took for Beau to bite down on Yasha’s lip and pull away once again, her breathing much more labored than the last time they broke apart.

“Should we move this somewhere a little more private?” Beau asked.

“Why?” Yasha pouted, sliding one hand down between Beau’s legs to cup her through her pants. “That didn’t deter you at the beach.” Beau whined, nipping at Yasha’s shoulder as she felt her legs giving out beneath her. Beau’s head was clouded with desire; but as much as she didn’t want to give any potential onlookers a show, she wanted Yasha right now and thought she might combust if they stopped.

Suddenly, Yasha’s hand was gone.

“Shit,” Beau gasped. “You’re a tease.”

“Come on,” Yasha said, taking Beau’s right hand in her own. She pressed her lips to the back of her hand in a soft kiss. It was a simple gesture, much more innocent and intimate than their previous activities. And strangely, it was the simple kiss to the back of her hand that made Beau blush furiously. Yasha held onto the hand and tugged her forward. “Back to the inn.”

It was a quick and quiet walk back to the Lavish Chateau, and a beautiful evening for a stroll at that. Summer nights in the city were warm, and the smell of the sea air was refreshing. They passed by a couple of Zhelezo guards, none of whom seemed to recognize them up close and with clothes on.

The Chateau was mostly quiet at this time of night— The Ruby of the Sea’s performance had ended, and a number of patrons were getting a late dinner or drink. None of their friends were in sight. Beau prayed to Ioun that they had the sense to leave one room empty. Regardless, she was not above kicking anyone out if it came to that.

Thankfully, it did not come to that. When they reached their room, it was blessedly empty.

The door shut with a click, and there was a moment of hesitation as Beau and Yasha watched each other expectantly in the quiet, empty room. Then, as if something had snapped between them, they pounced simultaneously. Beau threw her arms around Yasha’s neck, tugging her down to meet her, as Yasha pressed forward, shoving her gently up against the door, kissing her fiercely. Beau blindly fumbled for the deadbolt behind her and slid the lock shut, just in case.

Their hair was still damp and cold, chilling Beau now that they were out of the warm night air; she shivered, but then Yasha’s hands were on her skin and the goosebumps faded as a warmth blossomed at the touch. Yasha’s knee pressed between her legs, and Beau’s hips rocked into the pressure.

Hands traveled up her abdomen, similarly to earlier, but instead of moving over Beau’s shirt, they pushed underneath. Beau squirmed at the touch. Her breasts fit easily into Yasha’s palms, hard nipples brushing against her rough calluses. “Fuck,” Beau groaned into Yasha’s mouth and dug her fingernails into her waist a little too hard.

Yasha’s hands did not linger for very long. They moved up, taking Beau’s shirt with them until it slipped over her head and was dropped to the floor. Then, Yasha stopped. She pulled her hands away and broke their kiss. Beau chased after her lips, disappointed at the loss of contact. When she opened her eyes, Yasha’s gaze had softened. She hesitated.

“I want you, Beau,” Yasha muttered. “I never stop thinking about you and I want to be with you. And I want you. I just wanted to say it.”

“Fuck, Yasha.” Beau closed her eyes again and pulled Yasha close, leaning her forehead against her cheek. “I want you too. I want everything that you want. Okay? Everything. If Lucien kills us all in a week, I want to spend all those days with you. No more wasting time.”

Yasha pressed her lips to Beau’s forehead, then tilted her chin up to kiss her fully, sweetly. Then, without breaking their kiss, Yasha lifted Beau from the ground. Beau’s legs instinctively wrapped around her waist, and she was carried backwards until Yasha deposited her gently on the bed and climbed on top of her, strong legs bracketing her hips.

Yasha hovered over her for a moment. As she gazed down at Beau, she brought a hand up to caress her cheek, brushing her knuckles against the skin and swiping her thumb across Beau’s bottom lip. She watched with an intense reverence that made Beau shiver. Slowly, Beau opened her lips and brushed her tongue against Yasha’s finger, urging her forward so she could suck the digit between her lips. The taste of saltwater clung to her skin, and Beau couldn’t wait to taste the rest of her.

Yasha gasped, and the look in her eyes darkened. She surged forward, kissing Beau fiercely, briefly, then moved down her neck further and further until she was sucking marks into Beau’s sternum. Yasha cupped Beau’s breasts teasingly and slowly took a nipple into her mouth. As she did, Yasha met Beau’s eyes and Beau, against her own will, _whimpered._ It would have been embarrassing if Yasha hadn’t been looking at her like _that._ Beau gripped the back of Yasha’s head, tangling her fingers in ombré locks.

Yasha didn’t linger there long, and her teeth scraped against the hardened peak as she moved to kiss Beau’s lips once again. Her hands found purchase at Beau’s hips and her thumbs dipped under the fabric of her pants, slowly easing them off. Beau happily assisted, kicking away the fabric. When she was bare, Yasha hesitated, watching her with that same sort of reverence from before. It was something that Beau wasn’t used to, and suddenly she was tempted to revert back to old habits, close herself off, and slink away. But this was Yasha. Yasha knew how to make Beau feel at ease. Yasha deserved everything.

“You’re so beautiful,” Beau muttered. She sat upright and circled her arms around Yasha’s waist, kissing her softly. Her shaking hands found the bottom hem of her top and she tugged it. “Can I?” she murmured against Yasha’s lips.

Yasha nodded, and slowly her clothing was stripped away until there were no barriers between them. Yasha still straddled Beau’s hips, and pushed her forward so they laid down on the bed once again. She pressed a thigh between Beau’s legs, and Beau gave into the pull. As her hips rocked, sliding against Yasha’s thigh, small, desperate noises emerged from the back of her throat and she shut her eyes tight. They moved in a gentle grind and Beau was so captivated by her own euphoria that she didn’t even notice Yasha’s hand moving until her thumb brushed her clit.

“Fuck,” Beau groaned, but then Yasha’s hand stilled.

“Look at me,” Yasha said simply. Beau, desperate for her to keep going, obliged.

Their eyes locked and Beau couldn’t tear her gaze away. She had never seen colors so beautiful as the bright blue and deep purple of Yasha’s eyes swimming with desire. Yasha circled her thumb very slowly and Beau squirmed under her touch as Yasha built her up. And fuck, as much as she wanted to close her eyes and lose herself in the feeling, Yasha’s eyes wouldn’t let her.

It added a new intensity, a new intimacy that Beau had never known. Most of her hookups had been tipsy, lights off, hit ‘em and quit ‘em type situations, and she hadn’t done the relationship thing in a long time. She wasn’t exactly the type to open herself up to others, but here Yasha was, asking her to be vulnerable, and Beau knew she would willingly offer up every single piece of herself she could.

It wasn’t until Yasha slipped a finger inside that Beau started to lose herself again. Her loud cry pierced the night air and she wrenched her eyes shut. Yasha leaned in and muffled the sound with her mouth, nibbling on Beau’s bottom lip then soothing with her tongue. She slid inside slowly, pushing as deep as she could, and stayed there until Beau desperately thrust her hips against Yasha’s hand, willing her to keep going.

The slow drag of Yasha’s rough, callused finger inside of her was close to driving Beau mad. She clawed at Yasha’s back, not even caring if it would leave marks later. She just needed Yasha closer.

As if sensing that Beau was close, Yasha pulled her lips away from Beau’s and husked into her ear, “Beauregard, look at me.”

It took all the power of Beau’s last brain cell to wrench open her heavy eyelids, but at this point she would do just about anything Yasha asked her to. The look of unfiltered desire in Yasha’s eyes only heightened the feel of her electric touch as Yasha slid another finger inside and continued to thrust, reading into every twitch in Beau’s face, every breathy sigh, every moan, committing everything to her memory. Beau stood at the precipice and for the first time, she wasn’t afraid. She let herself fall.

Yasha’s fingers moved with every swell as her body shook, coaxing her as she easily floated down, down, until it was too much.

Yasha slid her fingers out, rolled to the side, and pulled Beau into her arms. Beau buried her face in Yasha’s neck as her breathing slowed and clutched onto her like a lifeline. A shiver ran down her back as Yasha combed her fingers through Beau’s hair. Her braid had started to come loose through the events, so Yasha removed the tie and brushed through her locks as they fell down her shoulders. Beau closed her eyes and contentedly hummed at the sensation.

“So beautiful,” Yasha murmured. When Beau felt she had finally caught her breath, she raised her head from Yasha’s chest to look at her.

“You’re amazing, you know,” Beau said simply. “I know you had your whole letter and everything, and I wanted to tell you everything I love about you,” Beau’s cheeks flushed when she let the word _love_ slip without even thinking about it, but pressed on, “but whenever I tried to sit down and write it out I couldn’t...I couldn’t put the words together. I don’t know if there are any words.”

Yasha held her cheeks gently with her strong hands. “You don’t have to say anything,” Yasha said, and pulled Beau closer so their foreheads pressed together. “I know.”

Beau closed her eyes and hoped that maybe if she kissed Yasha enough, she would understand. She kissed her, and kissed her, and kissed her. Lazy, tired kisses, passionate kisses, rough kisses. Yasha’s lips were so, so kissable. Other parts of her were pretty kissable too.

Yasha pouted as Beau’s lips retreated, but then they reattached to her jaw. She traced her tongue across the strong jawline and sucked just underneath; the hitch of Yasha’s breath only encouraged her. Beau moved to the column of Yasha’s neck and sucked small marks into the pale skin there. With each small mark, Beau sucked gently until Yasha’s soft whines filled her ears, then she removed her lips with a soft pop and moved onto the next spot. She did this a few more times until Yasha was squirming beneath her, desperately clutching at her bare skin.

Beau nibbled at Yasha’s sternum as she moved lower, down to her breasts. Beau sunk her teeth into the soft skin, pleased with the low moan that Yasha let out. She pulled a peaked nipple into her mouth and sucked on it. Another low moan, guttural and desperate, like Yasha was slowly losing control. It was very sexy.

Beau lavished her attention there for a while, distracted by the symphony she could ease out of Yasha with every flick of her tongue and nip of her teeth. Her smooth skin tasted of sweat mixed with salt water and Beau wanted to drink her in forever.

Eventually, Beau slowed her assault and moved lower. She felt Yasha’s abdomen tense beneath her as her lips skimmed across Yasha’s belly, but that wasn’t her destination.

Beau settled between Yasha’s legs and pushed them further apart. She leaned in and tentatively traced the sensitive skin of Yasha’s thighs, getting a hint of her taste, teasing at Yasha’s core. Yasha let out an honest to god whimper, and Beau couldn’t hold back anymore. She buried her face between Yasha’s legs, lapping at the source with abandon.

Yasha’s cries were _loud_ and Beau could hear them clearly through the thighs that blocked her ears, muffling all sounds. Yasha in the throes of passion was similar to Yasha in the throes of battle—completely uninhibited. After this, Beau was certain it would be hard to get through a fight without this scene playing in her head. It was both a blessing and a curse.

As Yasha’s hips bucked into Beau’s mouth and her thighs closed around her head tighter and tighter, Beau found her own hips rolling into the mattress beneath them, seeking out friction that wasn’t there. She let out a frustrated groan that vibrated through Yasha, who cried out as she trembled around Beau’s tongue.

 _Fuck,_ was the only word that Beau’s internal monologue could comprehend. She slid a hand down between her own legs and let her hips grind into it, working herself up again at the same time as Yasha. Her own moans seemed to only push Yasha closer to the edge.

Yasha cried out Beau’s name as she came, and that’s what drove Beau over as well.

Eventually the vice-like grip of Yasha’s thighs released her and Beau’s own orgasm had blissfully faded. She wiped her mouth on the back of her hand and crawled up to kiss Yasha again, immediately losing herself to the lazy, passionate press of their lips and tongues.

“Mm,” Beau murmured against her lips. “I could kiss you forever.”

“Then don’t stop,” Yasha sighed. Beau never wanted to stop.

Eventually, the night would be over and they would return to the real world. Tomorrow they would rejoin their friends, meet with more allies, figure out how to not die and save the world when they returned to Aeor. That was future Beau’s problem.

Tonight, she would kiss Yasha as much as she wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Real Love by Carly Rae Jepsen
> 
> It’s been a while since I’ve written anything remotely this smutty but this idea would not get out of my head so, uhh, enjoy! Comments/kudos/etc. are always appreciated 💛


End file.
